People enjoy eating, and particularly appreciate creative and delicious foods. Even simple recipes require a number of ingredients. These constituent parts often need preparation such as slicing and chopping. Afterward, transfer to vessels such as bowls and jars becomes necessary for further cooking progress. Any chef will have experienced the difficulty of collecting these ingredients efficiently and moving them off the cutting surface without spillage, waste, or mess. Cooks often accomplish these tasks on cutting boards that may be moved for convenience and cleaning. Unfortunately, these boards generally fail to enhance ease of such transfer. This invention offers a simple means to overcome the above difficulties. It provides a lightweight and hygienic design that requires minimal storage space and may be easily and inexpensively manufactured.